maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Elec Man/russgamemaster
Elec Man is a Robot Master from the original Mega Man series. He was built by Dr. Light to control the voltage of nuclear power plants. At the time of his creation, Elec Man was often hailed as Dr. Light's greatest creation and boasts razor-sharp judgement, as well as a physical agility that would not be matched until the creation of Quick Man, who is in turn based on his design. His Special Weapon, the Thunder Beam, fires off devastating bolts of very high-voltage electrical energy in multiple directions, with sufficient power to go through multiple enemies with one shot and even break through solid rocks. Elec Man is very conceited and egotistical, with something of a sadistic streak in him, but is otherwise very responsible and competent. In his spare time, he has taken up playing the electric guitar. 'Recruitment quote' "Ha! Get ready for some truly en-lightning shock therapy!" 'Class:' Blaster -He always Critical Hits Bruisers. -If a Tactician attacks or is attacked by him, the Tactician gains an extra turn. 'Passives:' Mechanical Body '''- Immune to Bleeding, Poison, and Bio attacks '''Master of Electricity *Electric attacks heal Elec Man instead of harming him *Preemptively counters attacks made by enemies with Static Charge *Immune to Fried Circuits (unlike other characters with Mechanical Bodies) and Static Charge *Vulnerable to Slashing attacks (his weakness is Rolling Cutter.) Attacks: Level 1 - Thunder Beam *Ranged Electric Energy *Hits One Enemy *(special) Exploits flying - does more damage to flying enemies *(enemy) Static Charge - other electric attacks will chain to this unit, causing extra damage. *(enemy) Flanked - single-target attacks against this unit provide a follow-up attack. Level 2 - Shocking Punches *Unarmed Melee Electric *2 hits *Hits one enemy *(special) Exploits Combos - does even more damage to enemies with Combo Setup *(enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack against this unit causes extra damage *(enemy) Disoriented - single-target attacks have a 50% chance to hit an ally *(enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Dizzy, Weakened, Slowed, or Exposed Level 6 - Shocking Finger *Unarmed Melee Electric *2 round cooldown *"THIS HAND OF MINE IS BURNING RED! ITS BURNING GRIP TELLS ME TO DEFEAT YOU! SHOCKING FINGER!" *Hits one enemy *7 hits *(special) Paragon Exploiter - deals extra damage to enemies with Stun, Combo Setup, Dizzy, Weakened, Slowed, or Exposed. *(enemy) Incapacitation - chance to lose a turn, and counts as Stun for actions that affect Stunned enemies. *(enemy) Fumbling - single-target attacks provoke a counter-attack *(enemy) Opportunist - Has a chance to cause Cornered, Exhausted, Impaired, Neutralized, Off-balance, Staggered, or Winded. Level 9 - Shock Maelstrom *Ranged Electric Energy *Hits All Enemies *6 hits *3 round cooldown *(special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against *(special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits *(enemy) Remove buffs Team-Up Bonuses: Red in The Ledger - initially an antagonist Robot Masters - bring another Robot Master Safety first - wears a helmet Tin Men - has robotic armorCategory:HeroesCategory:AnimationCategory:Video GamesCategory:Mega Man Category:Non-Marvel Category:Male Category:49 CP Category:Blasters